Tardes incompletas
by Guren lux
Summary: Es increíblemente como llegaron a ser indispensables esas pequeñas reuniones . Se burló, solo conocía un par de cosas que eran indispensables para un demonio y una mascota no era una de ellas. Pero aun así...No podía dejar de extrañarla. bleach ni kuroshitsuji me pertenecen,son de Tite kubo y Yana toboso.Un Posible one-shot sentrado en el cap6 del manga de kuroshitsuji.


El sol no se habia asomado por completo en esa nueva mañana de verano.

Pero el día de un mayordomo claramente empieza bastante temprano. En la tarde ningúnún trabajo termina retrasado y en la mañana ningún trabajo comienza demasiado temprano. Es un simple concepto básico, pero, ¿qué clase de mayordomo serias si no pudiera seguir algo tan fácil? De Cualquier forma, una mansión es definida por los servicios del mayordomo.

Y eso era algo que Sebastián conocía muy bien.

Sebastián Michaelis es el peculiar mayordomo de la mansión de los Phantomhive. En este momento se encuentra en su habitación alistándose para otro día al servicio de su Joven Amo.

—Mi cabello a crecido un poco -anuncio mientras se observaba en el espejo. —.Ah ...Supongo que en estas circunstancias no debería cortarlo...-« Sobre todo cuando tengo el presentimiento, de que estaré más ocupado de lo usual».

—Bien, es hora de empezar.

Saliendo de su habitación, se traslado por toda la planta baja para llegar a la cocina principal, sabía que esa banda de incompetentes lo estaría esperan para anunciarles sus respectivas tareas. Ya que una de las primeras cosas que tiene que hacer un mayordomo es entrega del itinerario de trabajos.

Abrió la puerta y los encontró a todos sentados en la mesa.

—Buenos días Sebastián-San -prácticamente gritando, Maylene y Finnie saludaron animadamente, Bard solo asintió y volvió a deambular en la inconsciencia del sueño con su cara contra la mesa.

—Buenos días a todos -regreso el saludo con su inconfundible sonrisa cortes—es hora de comenzar a trabajar...Maylene te encargaras de la ropa de cama y los manteles.

— –Asintió ajustando sus lentes.

—Finnie, poda el césped y los arboles del jardín.

—Kya, enseguida —tu trabajo Bard es Preparar el almuerzos

—Seee- Contestó, frotándose el cuello ,por fin despierto y soltando el humo de su de su cigarrillo.

—Ah.. Y Tanaka-San, por favor solo disfrute su te.

—Ho Ho Ho

—Bien, si lo han entendido Entonces, ¿que hacen allí parados? , ¡Vallan a hacer sus trabajos de inmediato! - habla el mayordomo en Su tono de mando (Bastante intimidante) Haciendo al trió corre (Por sus vidas) a hacer sus respectivos deberes —Y háganlo correctamente -culmino Sebastián, recibiendo como respuesta un "SEÑOR, SI SEÑOR" de los sirvientes que ya estaban a buena distancia.

Con un suspiró, se dirige a buscar lo que necesita para el siguiente paso, las preparaciones para el despertar del joven amo y para el té de la mañana. Con todo listo, se dirigió al segundo piso ,y siguió por el pasillo hasta llegar a la Habitación principal, y luego toco la puerta.

—Disculpe la interrupción - dijo en voz bastante audible para luego abrir , revelando una enorme y elegante habitación al puro estilo Victorino.—Buenos días, Joven Amo, es hora de despertar. -Abriendo las cortinas Exclamó — ¡Hay un lindo día hoy!

Oyó a su Amo gemir con fastidio—Si y bastante brillante- dijo protegiendo sus ojos con su brazo. Obviamente Ciel, no era una persona de mañana. Sebastián soltó una risita y se dispuso a preparar el té, a él siempre le pareció divertida la cara de su Amo recién levantado. Pero claro ese pensamiento No era para compartirlo.

El amo de la mansiones Conde Ciel Phantomhive, tiene 13 años y como líder de la familia, el la administra con gran dominio, también actúa como presidente de una compañía de juguetes "Funtom Company" Atreves de su talento y astucia en los negocios, se las arreglo para crear compañías asociadas a la "Fumtom" al mismo tiempo.

Bostezando y estirándose con pereza, se sentó en la cama —Hm ¿hoy es te de Assam?.

—Es muy hábil Joven Amo -felicito entregándole la taza de té y el diario del día.

—Como sea- dijo Ciel disfrutando del aroma de su te recién echo—Sebastián, hoy quiero que envíes una invitación a los niños del Orfanato "Conde Barton".-Dejando de lado su te para leer el periódico

.

Esto es así, con el fin de difundir e imponer sus riquezas, los nobles de la sociedad, toman algunas de estas desbordante riquezas y las dan a la nación como un "deber ciudadano". La noble familia Phantomhive, no es la excepción. Ellos llevan sus donaciones voluntariamente.

Bueno el solo hace lo que hay que hacerse. Aunque el viera el dinero y las riquezas como una Inútil basura inservible. Algo muy típico de los humanos.

—Esa es una buena idea-Y si lo era, pero por alguna razón, el sentía que el presentimiento de esta mañana tenía que ver con esta petición. —Entonces ¿cuando será eso?.

—Para mañana -informo con toda la indiferencia del mundo y volvió a beber de su te.

Sebastián ni se inmuto con el comunicado. Su rostro seguía su encantadora sonrisa, y su porte seguía relajado, pero en su mente las palabras de su amo se repetían muy lentamente.

«Ese mocoso Eh hem.. Este Señorito , ¿acaso piensa que si le deja todo a el de alguna manera todo saldrá bien ? bueno.. En realidad ese es el caso, pero creo que se está mal acostumbrado. Esa malvada y descuidada forma de tratar a sus empleados... ¡NO ES NADA CORTÉS!. »

—Ah.. Entiendo - Recogió la tasa vacía de té de las manos de su amo y luego lo reverencio— No importa que tipos de invitados sean, la reputación de la mansión Phantomhive se verá afectada si no mostramos la mejor de las hospitalidades.

—Es correcto- Termino con su periódico para que Sebastián comenzará con su labor de vestirlo.—Oye ¿Que harás de merienda?

—la merienda de hoy en la tarde será con te keemun-Habló el mayordomo en tono monótono, abotonando la camisa de Ciel—Y ya que hay fresas las usare. Que dice de un pudin veraniego con fresas y grosellas para la merienda...¿le gustaría un poco?-Pregunto colocándole la chaqueta.

—Claro, adelante .

—Entendido -Sebastián terminando De vestirlo atando el lazo de su corbata

.﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏

Mm.. Bueno- dijo tranquilamente mientras observaba su reloj de bolsillo- ya debería empezar con los preparativos para mañana inmediatamente.

Entonces, aquí comienza la parte más crucial del trabajo de un mayordomo .se quito la chaqueta y comenzó a doblar cuidadosamente las mangas de su camisa y ató a su cintura un delantal blanco Inmaculado luego busco y coloco todo lo que necesita sobre la mesa.

—Entonces, debería comenzar con...

«Pico finamente el chocolate de alta cálida Y el chocolate blanco, la combinación de ellos juntos será para los degradados. Luego a temperatura hirviendo, agrego crema de leche sin procesar. Después de aguitarlo dejamos que se enfrié a temperatura ambiente y agregamos el licor con sabor a naranja, luego se vierte en un molde...»

KYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...!

—¡¿Que ..!?,, ¿Que fue eso? - Dejando lo que estaba haciendo se dirigió rápidamente a donde escucho el grito. La lavandería. Sabía de antemano que la Paz y la tranquilidad no era algo que la mansión Phantomhive experimentara todos lo días. Sebastián entreabrió la puerta.

—Maylene ,¿qué diablos te sucede.?

—¡SEBASTIÁN-SAN!-La sirvienta chillo en un estado completamente desesperado, Sebastián solo observaba incrédulo todo el caos en la habitación.

—¡¿Qué pasa con todas estas burbujas?!- Maylene señalo la pequeña caja que llevaba en las manos

— este detergente ..no..no lo entiendo descuerdo con las instrucciones..dise que debo poner treinta (xxx) tazas! Y luego todo hizo, Puuff. Paso esto tan extraño, ¡Creo ,creo que esta defectuoso!.

Sebastián tomo la caja y la miro con un tic en el ojo casi imperceptible, voltio los ojos mentalmente ¡¿como Demonios puede existir alguien tan torpe?¡

—Maylene -comenzó con una voz controlada—Esto... No dice treinta (XXX) tazas dice tres (III).

—EHG?! -la torpe chica boqueaba tanto como un pez fuera del agua, y La frustración de Sebastián aumentaba.

«Esta idio-... Eh hem ..esta empleada...el hecho de que sus ojos sean lo único defectuoso aquí no es del todo el problema, el PROBLEMA es que me haga perder el tiempo arreglando sus problemas en vez de invertirlo en MI trabajo.

He escuchado en algún parte, que las empleadas torpes tienen su encanto, pero posiblemente no pueda entender el por qué( Y ni quiero saberlo).

Haa ..Estoy recordando cómo se siente la determinación de un criminal »

— siento mucho -lloró la sirvienta con voz lastimosa.

—Haa...lo entiendo, por ahora solo apártate.

En un parpadeo limpio la lavandería de todas las burbujas y lavo todas las sabanas y manteles, pero noto algo Entraño cando los extendía en la cuerda para secarlos. Había un agujero en forma de un triangulo perfecto sobre la mayoría de los manteles.

—Maylene.

—Hum ¿si?.

—¿Que es esto? -pregunta señalando los manteles.

—eh? Pues.. -ella se acerca y Ajusta sus lentes para ver a que se refería, al darse cuenta de lo que era no pudo evitar sudar frio. Podía sentir a Sebastián lanzándole una mirada bastante peligrosa—Y Yo. .este, después de el detergente-La pobre jugaba nerviosamente con el ruedo de su falda Tragando en seco—P. pues me puse a planchar los manteles y y luego puuff las burbujas y yo.. yo..

Sebastián levanto la mano en señal para que se callara, si seguía escuchando su patética escusa, no podría asegurar que su instinto asesino no surgiera y tratara de estrangulara.

Con un suspiró metió la mano en su bolsillo y saco algo de dinero y se lo entrego dándole instrucciones de ir a comprar más manteles del color blanco marfil y para asegurase de que el topo que tenía por sirvienta los comprara del color correcto, le dijo que se los pidiera al vendedor y que él se los entregaba.

—Bien, aun tengo trabajo por hacer, así que si me disculpas-dijo caminando de vuelta a la cocina —ha... y cuando regreses de tu encargo, deberás volver al trabajo.-y se fue dejando a una sirvienta realmente embobada.

﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏

El mayordomo se dirigía por el pasillo, de nuevo a la cocina principal, no pudo evitar fruncir el seño con disgusto al ver el tiempo restante que se suponía, tenia para realizar su trabajo.

—Justo ahora - exclamó con un resoplido exasperado—Justamente tiene que suceder cuando estoy más presionado con el tiempo.-de nuevo en la tranquilidad de la cocina, se dispuso a terminar antes de otro percance sucediera ,tomo la espátula para preparar el siguiente paso.

«Poner agua y la mantequilla con la ralladura de pan al fuego lento, una vez que esté listo y apagado, mezcla la harina y el polvo de hornear. Después de aguitarlo con una espátula, cocínalo de nuev.-...»

BAM BAW BAM

—¡¿Que pasa ahora ?¡-Prácticamente toda la cocina se estremeció cuando unas explosiones surgieron de la nada. Al llegar a la cocina secundaria, se encontró con un campo de guerra (Literalmente).

—cowf cowf..Hola! -saludo Bard desde el suelo, todo lleno de hollín y su cabello chamuscado, ah..y el detalle más relevante ,¡una MONSTRUOSIDAD de armar en la mano!.—Je je, me enviaron una nueva desde mi tierra natal, Pero ¡creó que no puedo usar cosas pequeñas como estas! .

— Y yo no creo que necesites algo tan poderoso para cocinar cordero con lavandas- si eso era algo que Bard consideraba "pequeño" No tenía la remota idea de lo que llamaba grande,lo unico de lo que estaba muy conciente era del hecho de que iba a perder más de su precioso y escaso tiempo. El mayordomo de un momento a otro se sintió más exhausto y molesto de lo usual.

—y en primer lugar,¿ cres Que "eso" es un utensilio de cocina?.

—Naaaa no digas eso-se quejo el.. ¿cosinero?—¡COSINAR ES UN ARTE Y EL MEJOR ARTE ES UNA EXPLOSIÓN! (N/A: no pues otro Deidara XD)

—si claro ya veo -murmuro Realmente Desinteresado .

—Además ,ya ise el cordero-señaló con orgullo un plato con trozos de carbón ,Sebastián supuso con mucho esfuerzo que era el "almuerzo" y mentalmente gruñó.

«Este idio-... Eh hem ..este ¿cocinero? ,siertamente ni siquiera Se si puedo llamarlo asi. Que hay de un cambio en tu forma de haser tu "Comida" ¿No sabes que el ochenta porciento de las cosas que haces Terminan carbonizadas ?(Y el otro Veinte porciento termina en platos rotos )»

—Haa ,no hay nada que hacer, por lo menos la carne molida y los vegetales están a salvo , vamos a usarlos.

—Espera Sebastián,¿qué cosa piensas hacer?- Bard pregunta con Recelo.

—Pues hacer el almuerzo-responde tranquilo comenzando a picar las verduras.

—¡QUE!..¡ Pero si ya esta echo ¡- refunfuñando el cocinero señala nuevamente el plato con la "comida " que el había preparado.

—Ho si En efecto, pero no creó que al señorito guste de la comida demasiada pasada de cocción.- Señala con su sonrisa floja ,que aunque imposible de creer jamás abandonó su rostro cincelado a la perfección.

Y antes del próximo reclamo de Bard, Sebastián ya había terminado de preparar rollos de repollo, albóndigas en salsa a base de vino tinto y ensalada de papas con menta .el cocinero americano se trago sus replicas, obviamente ese almuerzo se veía mejor que su cabrón.

—Deberías estar bien por ahora. Dejare la limpieza en tus manos- y con eso Sebastián se despidió.

—SEÑOR, SI SEÑOR- Hablo Bard parado firme y saludando al estilo militar.

﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏

Pasos furiosos Y rápidos surcaban el pasillo de vuelta por segunda vez a la cocina principal.

—¡No he hecho ningún avance con MI trabajo! -el mayordomo de ojos rojos y cabello negro soltó un suspiro de cansancio mientras tomaba un paquete de azúcar morena.

—Como sea, vamos a terminar con esto.

«Hay que esparcir La azúcar por encima de la mezcla y ponerlo al horno a ciento treinta grados y luego con... . »

¡BAM!

Algo choco contra su espalda con una increíble Fuerza .ese algo era un lloroso y desesperado Finnie .Sebastián ni se sorprendió. Lamentablemente ya se lo esperaba.

—BOOJOOJOO -Finnie se abrazo a el pobre de Sebastián mientras chillaba lamentosamente —UWAAAAAA ¡SEÑOR SEBASTIAAAAAAAN!

—No puedo entenderte si solo estas llorando -hablo con desdén — ¿Que sucede ?.

—BOOJOO

—Ya Finnie me estas mojando-El peli negro logro murmurar -No eres un bebe.

Es increíble como alguien tan pequeño puede causar tanto daño. Bueno alguien pequeño con la fuerza de un elefante y un cerebro de avestruz, y lo único que Sebastián podía hacer era mirar sin entender cómo demonios había terminado de quedar el jardín en ese estado.

—Pensé que, solo ibas a recortar las ramas pero ...-Como si estuvieran en invierno , todos los arboles habían quedado completamente Desnudos . —Y este Césped –Que en vez de césped parecía una vieja y grasienta alfombra marrón en todo el suelo. Si no hubiera aprendido a lidiar con días así, Sebastián hubiese gritado.

—UWAAAA LO SIENTO- Chilló de nuevo lastimando los oídos de Sebastián—Debido a lo que sucedió hace un tiempo, ¡olvide que el rociador del herbicida estaba roto!

«Este... Este.. ¡Este IDIOTA! . Es exactamente lo que digo "tu puedes usar a los idiotas y las tijeras, pero no dejes a un idiota usar las tijeras" Este niño y su cerebro.. Me hace sentir una profunda emoción que va más allá de la ira. »

Con otro de los innumerables suspiros que Salieron de sus labios en ese día ,Sebastián busco por segunda vez, el dinero que estaba en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

—No hay nada que pueda hacer además, estoy muy corto de tiempo. Ve a la jardinera y compra algunos árboles..

—¿Qué tipo de árboles debería comprar?- limpiándose el último rastro de sus mocos.

—Tu eres el jardinero, así que el diseño del jardín es tu trabajo -explica con indiferencia—compra los que creas adecuados.

—EH!? ..Entonces.. Entonces, ¡haré un súper jardín que luzca como un robot transformándose! ¿Puedo?-pregunto el rubio con una emoción segadora surcando su cara . El mayordomo solo pudo mirarlo totalmente choqueado.

«ROBOT...? he vivido durante muchos siglos, pero esta es mi primer encuentro con un EXTRATERRESTRE.»

No sabe exactamente cuánto tiempo estuvo parado mirándolo con incredulidad. ¿Que tiene en la cabeza este chico? . Solo volvió a la realidad cuando noto que Finnie le estaba hablando.

—Ah! Que decías.

—El Joven Amo se enfadara, así que deme el dinero POR FAVOOOOOR. Ahora no es momento de andar en el espacio, eso no no .

El peli negro entrego mecánicamente el dinero al jardinero, estaba tan agotado que no escucho al chico rubio despedirse. Ya estaba completamente harto.

«No puedo soportarlo por más tiempo...en momentos como este solo...QUIERO VERLA »

En un rápido movimiento el ya había llegado al jardín que se ubicaba detrás de la cocina, ese lugar era un pequeño santuario para disfrutar de su dulce compañía.

Cuerpo esbelto y flexible, dócil cabello negro, fuertes y penetrantes ojos de un color ámbar brillante. Si, ella era perfecta.

Continuo caminando, dirigiéndose a un lugar especifico. «Debo darme prisa y llegar al lugar donde ella está esperando »

Al encontrarse en el lugar observo con decepción que estaba desértico, ¿donde estaba? tal vez era demasiado pronto. Y así decidió esperar un poco. Despuésés de unos minutos llego a la conclusión de que no vendría y decidió irse, al girarse pudo sentir todo su estrés fluir sobre él, mezclado con una sensación que supo distinguir como depresión.

Ella era un espíritu libre que no será domesticado por completo, Podía ir y venir a su voluntad. Eso era algo que el entendía y respetaba.

Antes de dar otro paso más, escucho un ruido detrás de él y con las esperanzas renovadas se volvió para fijar su vista en la pequeña y delicada forma de su visita, en ese momento el mayordomo no pudo evitar que en sus labios se posara una verdadera y hermosa sonrisa.

—Mauu.

Su pequeña amiga lo saludo con ese sonido que Sebastián encuentra tan adorable, también noto que ella le lanzaba una mirada curiosa que pudo interpretar como"que impaciente eres".

El solo pudo suspirar con alivio, el no sabía cómo pero los gatos siempre le producen emociones que él no puede explicar, tal vez es por el hecho de que a pesar de los siglos que ha estado en el mundo humano, es la única criatura que no puede leer. Son tan misteriosos e impredecibles. Sobre todo la pequeña que tenia al frente, en ocasiones como esta, casi podía parecer una persona.

O tal vez es que su estrés y cansancio lo asen creer en cosas.

﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏

—Oye tu- exclama Sebastián divertido —No tienes por qué acabártelo tan rápido, todavía hay mucho mas .

Coloca más de las galletas de leche y miel en el plato del pequeño animal, que no parecía no poner el mínimo de atención a nada de lo que decía, y solo se dedicaba a devorar su comida preferida. El solo se limitó a observarla.

«Los gatos son geniales.

Ellos no se quejan de cosas inútiles (o las hacen) ,son algo que no existe en mi mundo.

Y sobre todo, nada es más lindo »

—Halla también hay mascotas pero...- una imagen mental de un ser de ultratumba con tentáculos se paso por su mente ,rápidamente la derecho. Prefiere mil veses mirar el tierno espectáculo de su pequeña invitada, mientra ella limpia las migajas de sus bigotes.—No hay punto de comparación .-nego con su cabeza —Totalmente diferentes.

La gata solo lo miraba con curiosidad. Ignorando completamente lo que pensaba el mayordomo. Sebastián al darse cuenta de que había terminado en un rápido y suave movimiento la alzó en brazos, la acaricio delicadamente, lo último que quería hacer era molestarla. No hay nada bueno en hacer enojar a un gato.

—Ahh...tus patas son tan suaves -No puedo evitar presionarlas con cuidado mirando como entraban y salían sus garras ,podía sentirla ronronear y con eso Sebastián pudo saborear la dicha por primera vez en el día. —Podría hacer esto por siempre.

Después de unos minutos más tarde, el peli negro se dio cuenta que ya era hora de irse. Todavía tenía trabajo que hacer, pero por lo menos regresaría con energías renovadas. La coloco otra vez en el suelo con una última caricia en la cabeza ,y luego se levantó en toda su altura .

—Espérame mañana de nuevo .

—Meow.

El se despidió con un ademán mientras salía de jardín y vio como ella saltaba sobre una cornisa y lanzarle una mirada con sus misterios ojos dorados, para luego desaparecer.

﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏

Era una de esas tardes calurosas en las que un Ciel irritado y un poco demasiado aburrido quería desesperadamente un postre.

Había pasado una semana desde que cumplio con los niños del orfanato ,pero aun seguía asta la coronilla lleno de trabajo. Ah y no olvidarse de la tarea .Maldito Sebastián.

Gruñó mentalmente, ese endemoniado mayordomo se cree muy listo, como si Ciel no se percatara de que trata de mantenerlo ocupado, tambien a notado algo extraño en su comportamiento de la última semana, como que parece ansioso y preocupado por algo (aunque no es que se note mucho). Es bastante sospechoso.

Definitivamente planea algo.

﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏

Con un sonido sordo cerro elegantemente el reloj de plata y lo guardo en el bolsillo. faltando media hora para la merienda de su joven amó.Gimio en su molestia y peino su pelo hacia atrás con frustración, estando otra Vez enla tranquilidad del jardín era evidente su inconformidad.

La última semana paso demasiado lenta en comparación a las otras,fue tanto así que incluso se tomo la molestia de contarla.

Una semana larga.

Una semana incomoda.

Una semana en la que ella no lo avía acompañado.

Es increíblemente como llegaron a ser indispensables esas pequeñas reuniones todos los días. Se burló, solo conocía un par de cosas que eran indispensables para un demonio y una mascota no era una de ellas.

Pero aun así...

No podía dejar de extrañar a su pequeña dama,sobre todo por la inquietud y el sabor amargo que dejo su última visita, cuando ella lo una mirada de incertidumbre,que logró decifra tal vez demasiado tarde.

Su molestia y exasperación eran totalmente palpable, solto una risa entre dientes, y aun más evidente para su maquiavélico amo, tal vez esa era la razón por la que le hacia falta. Un modo aprobado y sin sangre para desestresarce, quisas otro gato serviría.

Algo desagradable se movió en su interior, Por supuesto es una solución lógica, hay muchos gatos por aquí e incluso podría encontrar otro gato negro, pero algo en el no le gustaba la con la la cabeza decidió ir a servir la merienda e ignorar todos esos pensamientos irracionales ."solo espero que este bien "


End file.
